Alone
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman may have finally won. He's manage to seperate Sonic from his friends, and to make it harder, he took one thing from each of them that makes them who they are. Now they have to beat the clock, find each other, or forever be alone.
1. His Own Personal Hell

_**Hey guys! Sorry I havent been uploading for awhile, but school does that to you. Ironicly im uploading this from school. This story was an Idea I had from taking a shower. A big what if story. Im not gonna say anything else cause I dont wanna give the story away. So tune in for future chapters, and enjoy.**_

He awoke to the cawing of seagulls, and the sound of the water crashing against the rocks around him. The sunlight shining down upon him had been the same for a period of time; hot, and intense. He could feel a throbbing pain in his forehead, and took an intense dislike instantly. Thankfully he was still able to move, to some degree. He couldn't feel any unearthly pain from his arms or legs, hopefully signifying they weren't broken. It took him a moment to gather the strength to sit up, but he was able to, only to be awestruck by his surroundings. Miles upon miles of crystal clear water surrounded him. The little patch of land he found himself on was merely the size of half a football field. His blue quills were drenched in his sweat, now he was able to shake off the feeling of confusion.

"Wh…where am I?" Sonic asked himself quietly. He certain didn't swim all the way out here. The caws of seagulls drew his attention upwards to the sky, and that's when he noticed it. It looked like a jumbo-tron you would see at a basketball game, a four sided metal square. On two sides a timer appeared, with the clock at 72:00:00. The other two, which didn't surprise Sonic, had the logo of the Eggman Empire. "Eggman…" Sonic said with a cocky grin. He was always up to stopping the dr.'s evil schemes.

"Oh Ho Ho Ho Ho!" An amplified voice rang out. However this certainly was no Santa Claus. "Nice to see you awake Sonic. Enjoying your little 'vacation'?" The blue blur glanced upwards, and locked eyes to the jumbo-tron, to his somewhat annoying enemy, Dr. Eggman.

"Why don't you come down here and find out Eggbutt?" Eggman didn't take to kindly to that rude comment.

"You little…..I can end this little game at anytime!"

"Then why haven't you? All these years you could've avoid all of this, and you chose not to. So just do yourself a favor and yell out your master plan so you can stop embarrassing yourself." Sonic called up. He was deeply satisfied when Eggman began turning a deep shade of red.

"You'll find out soon enough Sonic! I can't go and spoil the fun. So you'll just have to wait. So until then, enjoy your little island." The mad doctor's face disappeared from the screens, leaving Sonic alone to collect his thoughts.

"I would love too, but I gotta run Egghead!" He called out just in case Eggman was listening. The blue blur took off down his little island; however to him it took longer than usual, considering his speed. It's a small island, so it shouldn't have taken that long. "Something's up." Sonic took off down the other side, but found himself going the same speed. He wasn't going as fast as he normally did, he was running has fast as any normal mobian. For good measure, he took off towards the water. Being the fastest thing alive, he should've been able to run right on top of it. Instead the moment his foot hit water, he sank like a rock. Panic instantly overtook the aquaphobic hedgehog, making him thrash around in the water. He stopped when he realized the water only went up to his waist. "Well…..this is embarrassing. Good thing no one's around to watch." How very wrong his was.

From an undisclosed location, Eggman sat watching the different monitors around him. Sonic wasn't the only prisoner he had locked up.

"They should all be waking up soon. Then I can finally get rid of them." He glanced over to the monitor showing an average forest, and a lonely pink hedgehog.

"Hello? Anyone there? Sonic?!" Amy Rose called out. She didn't have the slightest clue on how she ended up here. She remembered hanging out with her friends, possibly on the verge of finally getting Sonic to agree to go on a date with her, but after that he details were a little foggy. When she awoke, she felt woozy, a little nauseous; clearly suffering from a headache, but thankfully the forest didn't frighten her. She had to stay tough.

"Excellent! You're awake!" Eggman shouted down to her from his jumbo-tron. The pink hedgehog was clearly not happy to see him.

"Eggman! Oh if you have Sonic or any of my friends, let them go right now!"

"You're in no position to be making threats girly!" She couldn't stand it when he called her that.

"Just wait til I get my hands on you! I'll smash your eggbutt into next week!" Eggman smirked at her.

"You and what army?" Amy was glad he asked. She might've well show him.

"Me and this…..army?" She tried to bring out her famous, or infamous, depends on who you ask, Piko Piko Hammer, only to discover she didn't have it.

"Oh girly, looking for this?" To Amy's horror, Eggman held up her hammer. How he had it, she didn't know. She thought only she could pull it out of thin air. She did know one thing.

"You better give that back right now!" Eggman simply gave an evil smile.

"All in good time girly. So until next time, I leave you a gift."" A small box dropped from the jumbo-tron down to her. The two screens with his face on it turned off, leaving the 72:00:00 timer. Amy was fuming mad now, but curiosity got the best of her. She opened the box, and found a recent picture of Sonic trapped on his little island. It sank in to her that Sonic wouldn't be here this time to save her. She knew she was all alone here. She didn't have her friends, and she didn't have Sonic.

_**So what did you guys think? Leaving comments would help ever so much, and yes before you ask, my other story, Playing Jumanji, is still in process, and I promise I will have the next chapter to that up this weekend. So until then, Have A Nice Day!**_


	2. Fire and Ice

Eggman knew he was beginning to get the advantage here. He saw Amy now huddled against a tree, and Sonic clearly not happy about being surrounded by water.

"Let's se now...oh look here. Knuckles is up and about. Maybe he's having a blast." The last echidna was up and about, but he was trying to avoid being roasted. He woke up, wondering why he was covered in sweat, and why was it way too hot. When he sat up, he was shocked to see his surroundings covered in nothing but coals, wood, and fire. He was also a little grossed out by being covered in a slimey substance.

"Ew! What the crap am I covered in? Where's the Master Emerald...WHOA!" He had to duck to avoid having his head taken off by a wave of fire. The small land path he stood on was the only thing not set ablaze.

"I'd be careful if I were you Knuckles, you might get redder than usual!" A voice that even gullible Knuckles would recognize.

"Eggman! Show Yourself!"

"Up here knucklehead!" The gel covered echidna looked up to see Eggman's face, and the 72:00:00 timer. Knuckles opened his mouth to speak, but had to avoid more flames. "Something wrong Knuckles? Am I burning you up?" The mad doctor laughed at his little joke, but managed to annoy Knuckles in the process.

"Just wait til I get my hands on you!" The red one shouted up.

"Now I got you steaming mad!" Eggman shouted down. Knuckles was known for a short temper, and the doctor just crossed that line. The last echidna turned to se a giant burning coal, and to prove just how strong he was, he raised his spiked glove to smash it inot a million tiny pieces. However, he wasnt expecting his hand to fill up with unearthly pain.

"Can't break a simple coal? Your losing your touch. No wait, maybe your just missing your strength." Now Knuckles was offically peed off.

"What did you do to me?! Answer or else..."

"Just calm down knucklehead. Wait til the time is right. You and all of the other pest are gonna finally fall by my hands! Oh, by the way, that gel your covered in is temporary fire proof. However, its not gonna last forever. So until next time...keep warm!" Eggman left Knuckles to avoid more fire. Just to prove the doctor wrong, he tried to smash the coal again, but was met with more pain.

"Eggman! I hope your watching! All of the pain your putting me through, is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you!" The doctor heard this very serious threat. He didnt take it very seriously. He knew he had all the cards here, and he was gonna win. Months of laying low, staying quiet, and secretly planning; it was all finally paying off. It was difficult to find the seven shaos emeralds, but he somehow pulled it off. Now all he had to do was wait for the others to move, so he could throw down the challenge. He glanced at the frozen wasteland monitor, and noticed a certain fox sidekick moving around.

"Get moving little fox. You'll find yourself on thin ice!"

Tails was doing his best to avoid freezing to death. This was not how he planned on spending his day. The last thing he could remember was being with his friends, now here he was.

"It's fr...fr...freezing out here!" He shivered to himself. When he woke up, his surroundings while being snow and ice, was clam. Now a blizzard had set in, making it difficult to se two feet in front of him. He couldn't find shelter of any kind.

"So...So...Sonic. Where are you?" He asked himself shivering.

"Something wrong Tails? Maybe you need to 'chill' out!" A very annoying voice said from above him. Even with the snow falling around him, he could still make out Eggman's face, and the timer.

"What do you wa...want?!" Tails shouted up.

"How rude! No need to give me the 'cold' shoulder!" Eggman laughed at Tails misery. Tails was getting annoyed.

"Wait til me and Sonic get to you! We'll beat you like we always do!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Eggman turned one of the screens to a video showing Sonic on his little island. Tails knew he feared water.

"Turn that off!"

"Why dont you fly up here and do it yourself?!" Eggman challenged. One Tails would be glad to accept. He leaped up, expecting his twin tails to spin to lift him into the air. Instead he smacked the snow around him face first. He tried again, and again landed head first. Shaken, he glanced at his tails, and to his horror, found one of them missing.

"How...how did...you couldnt..." Tails was clearly at a lost for words.

"All will be explained soon. Now seeing that you are at a huge disadvantage, you'll find a cave with firewood just ahead." Eggman disappeared from the screen. Not caring if the doctor was lying or not, Tails stumbled on. He did find the cave Eggman mentioned. IT was better than staying out in the cold.

He kept thinking to himself, 'Is Sonic gonna be able to save me this time?' He knew for once, maybe, just maybe, they couldn't win.


	3. Breaking

_**Ok guys, i'm giving you a warning ahead of time. This may be the worst chapter I typed. Reason? I havent worked with certain characters for very long. You can tell if Im struggling with certain characters. So please bear with me if something doesnt make sense.** _

**_PS, I do not own any of the Sonic Characters! All that belongs to Sega! So dont sue me!_**

Eggman was beginning to relax in his undisclosed location. It simply warmed his heart to see his prisoners suffering. By the looks of the monitors, Tails was trying not to becoming a living Popsicle; Knuckles was trying not to burn alive; Amy was trying to stay strong, despite being alone; Sonic was trying not to lose his mind by being surrounded by water! The last two prisoners were finally up and about, and Eggman had a very tiny feeling of remorse for these two.

"I actually didn't want to do this, but you two helped out that blue rat once too many!" He stated, glancing at the monitor showing the desert zone, and in it, showing an albino bat that stuck out like a sore thumb among the endless miles of sand.

"This isn't my idea of a vacation!" Rouge said taking in her surroundings. For as far as her eyes could see, she found no signs of life; only the yellow blistering sand. Throw in the fact that the blazing sun was blasting her from above, this was a situation in need of a little help. Now, she, like everyone else, could remember last being around her 'friends', if she could call them that, then she woke up with a headache. Unlike everyone else however, Rouge knew that waking up in a new environment could only mean that the doctor was up to no good again. The timer above her head with the Egg Empire logo could only confirm her theory.

"Ok Eggman. Just what are you up to now?" She asked herself quietly. She wasn't expecting an answer.

"You catch on pretty quick Rouge! It took the others a well explained answer for them to understand!" Eggman said from his jumbo-tron.

"Just cut the bull. What do you want this time?"

"Straight to the point eh? All right. To make this simple, I want Sonic, and his closest friends out of the way, and sadly you fall in that group Rouge." The bat was beginning to think Eggman didn't plan this through as usual.

"That's all Eggman?"

"That's it. Oh, and to test out a little experiment…" Without warning, a laser shot from the jumbo-tron straight at Rouge. She chuckled, but instead of moving out of the way like the swift stealthy bat she was, she tripped over her own two feet. Another laser shot down, and again Rouge tripped over sand, and face planted.

"Experiment is a success!" Eggman cackled. The bat looked up to him.

"Just what did you do?!"

"Not so stealthy anymore huh? To me you move more like a klutz!" Now Rouge was mad. No one, and she meant no one, called her a klutz.

"Well, I have other people to torture, so until next time…." Eggman disappeared from the screen. Rouge tried to fly up to get a better look at her surroundings, but to her surprise, she struggled to do that.

The mad doctor sat back in his chair. Only one person left, and this one would be the most difficult to mess with. So he had to pull out all the stops.

"Time for a real challenge. Time to test the Ultimate Lifeform."

A lone intimidating figure stood in an open field of rocks, dirt, and gravel. From a distance, one could mistake him for Sonic, but despite being a hedgehog, that's where the similarities end. His crimson eyes were shut, making him take on the look of one being deep in thought. The warm sunlight showered down upon his ebony fur, laced with crimson stripes on his quills. Many things were racing through his mind. Where was he? Just where was here? How did he get here? Most importantly, how did he let Rouge convince him to interact with his pathetic excuses of 'friends.' Once deep in thought, it was hard to bring him out. One certain voice however never failed at it.

"Shadow, I know you can hear me." For the first time today, Eggman was talking to one of his six prisoners seriously.

"Why did you put me here doctor?" Shadow asked calmly, not glancing up at the jumbo-tron above him.

"For my plans to run perfectly, I need Sonic and his friends out of the way. Deny it all you want, but you fall into his friend category." Eggman stated seriously.

"I will never be friends with Faker. So putting me here is just a waste of time. Besides, you can't hold me here."

"Are you so sure? Behind you, you'll find a fake chaos emerald. Not the real deal, but enough to engage chaos control." Shadow looked, and found the doctor was telling the truth. To prove he was indeed the ultimate lifeform, and no one could hold him, Shadow took the emerald, and held it out.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!" He expected to be transported away from this field, but was surprised to find he wasn't.

"Those Chaos Control powers aren't failing you are they?" Eggman smirked down to the black hedgehog. Shadow wasn't impressed.

"That the best you can do?"

"The best is yet to come. You see Shadow; I can't break you by the thought of being alone, since that's all you want anyway. So I had to take drastic measures. Your past is filled with horrible memories, so let's ask what would happen if you had to relive these moments." Now he had Shadows attention.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Eggman pushed a button, sending Shadows vision into a tunnel. All he saw was him, and the closet one ever to him aboard the Space Colony ARK, being gunned down in front of him.

"Maria!" He came too, realizing he was on his knees.

"So you know Shadow, every two hours, you're gonna relive that moment. Over and over." Eggman taunted. He left the jumbo-tron, leaving the ebony hedgehog to himself.

"He can't break me…..he can't…." For the first time ever, Shadow was trying to convince himself of something. Back at his undisclosed location, the mad doctor knew it was time.

"Everything is in place. Now, it's time to begin."

_**So what did you guys think? All 6 prisoners have been notified of what problem their in, and so you understand here's what Eggman took from the characters. Sonic lost his speed, Amy lost her hammer, Tails lost one of his tails, Knuckles lost his strength, Rouge lost her stealth, and Shadow lost his Chaos Powers. SO now were all up to speed. Stay tune for chapter four, but before I go, let me ask you this. I had this story idea. It involves Sonic, Silver and Shadow playing Sonic '06. Thats all Im saying. Is it a good idea to work with? Leave me a comment saying yes or no. So until next time**_

_**Have A Nice Day!**_


	4. Let The Games Begin

_**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, but I have now began over working myself. Two stories to work on, two I wanna begin working on, so its a lot to take in. Now heads up, this may not be the best of chapters, so please be honest if its bad.**_

_**Ps:I dont own anything related to Sonic the Hedgehog! That all goes to SEGA!**_

Back on the little island Sonic was stranded on, the blue hedgehog was beginning to go stir crazy. All of his worst nightmares were coming true at one time. Those being stuck in the middle of the ocean, being held captive by Eggman, and worst of all, not being to run at the speed of sound. At one point he could swear a crab moving along the beach was a chili dog.

"Get a grip Sonic. It's not the end of the world." He said to himself. Then a wave of water splashed him in the face.

"For the love of….GET ME OFF THIS ISLAND!"

"Now Sonic, where's the fun in doing that?" Eggman had returned to his jumbo-tron above all the zones, and the miserable prisoners in them. The doctor was the last person in the entire universe Sonic wanted to see.

"Having fun Egghead?!"

"You wouldn't believe how much enjoyment I'm getting out of this Sonic. Seeing you and all of your friends suffer is just pure entertainment."

Over in the Forest Zone, Amy was huddled against a tree. A few moments ago it had begun raining softly. On the jumbo-tron above her head, she could hear Eggman's conversation to Sonic.

"I hope all of you can hear me. Now it's time to get down to business." Eggman stated.

"Eggman you leave Sonic alone!"

"Stick a sock in it girly!" Amy responded to that statement by throwing a rock as hard as she could into the jumbo-tron. One of the screens shattered in a shower of sparks and glass.

"Hey! I paid good money to build that!" Eggman said furious. Over in the Fire Zone, Knuckles had managed to find a safe spot from the burning environment around him. The fire proof gel that did cover his body had slowly melted off, leaving him exposed to the sheer heat around him.

"You better get me out of here Egghead!" The last echidna shouted.

"I can't have all of you argueing to me at the same time now can I? So if you all can just keep quiet..." Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles began yelling at the doctor at the same time. It took only a few moments for Tails, Rouge, and Shadow to notice the commotion.

"Turn up th...th...heat! And gi..gi...me back my ta..tail!"

"Wait til I get my perfect hands on you! I'll kick your eggshape butt to next week!"

"You are gonna pay dearly for what you just put me through!" Eggman finally had enough of this. Smirking like he knew something they didn't, he reached forward and pushed a blue button, sending out soundwaves of frequencies only animals could hear. The prisoners of the mad doctor began covering their ears, while Tails went as far as burying his head in the snow.

"There. Now that I have your attention, allow me to explain. You six are all prisoners in a specially built prison. It consist of fifteen zones. You all lie in different zones. That clock above all your heads are all set for seventy-two hours. If you haven't done the following in that time limit, the exit will shut, and there will be no escape! Now all you six have to do, is find all seven chaos emeralds, locate each other, and find the exit. Do that, and I promise, what I took from each of you will be returned." The doctor promised. Not surprisingly, not everyone believed him.

"Sure, and the sky is made of water. What makes you think we can believe you?!" Knuckles challenged.

"You want your precious strength back? Then just do what I said." With the sound of static, Eggman disappeared from the screen and the timer began. Sonic began pacing back and forth.

"Ok...ok. Dont panic yet Sonic. All I have to do is find my friends, the emeralds, and get my speed back. Only problem now is..." He glanced all around him, "I GOTTA GET OFF THIS ISLAND!"

_**Like I mentioned earlier I am sooo sorry for not updating earlier Now let me explained myself. I actually started this earlier but was struck by writers block around when Knuckles came in. During my recovery from the block, I had ideas for new stories. One I wanna put up soon, however, I could use some help. Im not asking for a co author, im asking for a collaboration of them. So I'll tell you what, if your interested in helping, leave a comment, and I'll pm you to see if you wanna continue on. I'll leave you this hint for the idea: Heroes vs. Villains**_

_**So until nest time: Have a Nice Day!**_


	5. An Escape Plan

_**All right folks, here's the next chapter of Alone. Good news, Im about ready to be on Thanksgiving break, which will give me pleanty of time to write more chapters of my stories. So sit back, eat some chili dogs, avoid Sonic '06, and enjoy!**_

Sonic was now pacing back and forth along his lonely beach, and possibly along his mind as the timer above his head slowly counted down. '72:58:40, 72:58:39, 72:58:38...' He knew he had to once again save the day by finding not only the seven chaos emeralds, along with his friends; he also had to track down Eggman and kick his butt into next year. The only problem in all of this was smacking him right in the face. He was currently surrounded by miles upon miles of Open Ocean.

"Ok, ok, let's look at your options. I can't run out of here. I can't fly out of here, and there is no way I am gonna swim out of here. Come on Sonic, think! You could help too you know!" The blue blur snapped at a rock. Clearly his sanity was now in question. After waiting for the answer that would never come, Sonic facepalmed, realizing what he was just doing.

"Ok that settles it! I can take being kidnapped. I can take being trapped by Egghead. I can even take being surrounded by water, but when I start talking to a rock, that's when I had enough!" Without thinking, he began screaming, and kicking up the sand around him. After getting over his little episode, and possibly recovering what was left of his sanity, the blue one discovered something strange and interesting. Just poking out of the sand appeared to be a piece of wood. Sonic yanked it out of the sand, and it was a piece of wood. It was about as tall as he was, if not a little taller. Pressing on with his discovery, he found another piece of wood, followed by another piece, followed by another. An idea was beginning to shape in his shaken up mind. Now all Sonic needed was rope, but there was none to be found. Sonic randomly glanced to the water, and then it hit him. Could there be a rope like material? Peering over the edge of the sand into the water, he discovered patches among patches of seaweed. It wasn't rope, but close enough.

"Ok. If my math is right, wood plus seaweed equals a raft out of this place! Time to bust out of this joint!" Sonic began pulling out strands of seaweed, and began lining up the wood. Making this as tight as possible with the sea plant, he began tying the wood up making sure it didn't fall apart. It was beginning to come together quite nicely, now the question remained did it float?

"Please float, please float, please float…" Sonic kept praying as he pushed the raft into the water, and then gave a huge sigh of relief as it floated. He kept one piece of wood out so he could use it as an oar, but before he hopped onto the raft, he wrote a giant message in the sand so if he was watching, Eggman would see it.

"Gotta run Egghead!" Then he jumped aboard his makeshift raft, which thankfully was able to support his weight. Then he began paddling off in whatever direction felt right to him.

Meanwhile in the zone of cold and snow, Tails was doing his absolute best not to freeze to death, and stay warm. He was able to start a fire with whatever material he found lying around in the cave he took shelter in. If he did what Eggman told him to do, then he had to not only find his friends, but attempt to find the chaos emeralds. The thing was he had no idea where to begin looking for either of those, but he had to try somewhere. Every once in a while he would glance outside at the weather to see if he could find the sun, and get his bearings. Sadly, every time he looked, he only got more snow falling about. He couldn't stay in this cave forever, he had to get moving.

"Ok Tails, if Sonic were here, what would he do?" The kitsune asked himself. Then it hit him. This cave went further back, so if Sonic was here, he would go see just where it would lead. He was able to make a torch out of a piece of wood, then he cautiously wandered off in the direction of darkness. The wind could still be heard all the way where he was. He had to constantly watch his step so he wouldn't slip on ice, and lose his only mean of light. After walking alone for possibly ten minutes, a light up ahead caught his attention. Reaching the light, he discovered he had made it all the way to the other side, where thankfully the snow wasn't as extreme. Then something off further in the distance caught his attention.

_**Enjoy it? I hope you did. I made a promise to myself to finish my current stories before beginning others. However, before I continue this story, I currently have 12 reviews. You get the next chapter at 18 reviews. SO please r&r, and you will get more. And now to thank you reviewers:**_

_**To a Tale with Ears: Congrates on being the most recent, and the ONLY person to review my last chapter.**_

_**To xiXlToxiclXix: I nearly had a heart attack when you review, since your currently writing one of my favorite stories, Sidekick Swap! **_

_**To Hero Memory: Your reviews have given me very useful pieces of advice so I thank you for it!**_

_**For shouts out next time, so remember, Review, enjoy thanksgiving, eat food, get a haircut, avoid jail,**_

_**And Have A Nice Day!**_


	6. Slowly Going Mad

_**So have you been waiting for this chapter? I hope so, because I feel it's the best chapter yet. Now let me fill you in on my other stories. I am currently working on the next chapter of Game On, which is a long one, since it involves the entire chapter of Sonic's story in Sonic '06. I have put Playing Jumanji of hiatus for the foreseeable future. Now, I can offically Alone is by far my most popular story, and personally, my favorite. I intend to give this story a well planned out ending, but its not that time. Well, I might not finish iy, since we only have a week til the end of the world. So sit back and enjoy.**_

What stood just on top of a lone snow drift, perfectly still like it was simply waiting for someone to come along, appeared to be a very high tech gate. Tails cautiously approached it, since it clearly didnt belong here. Was this something left for him to find? As he stood within mere feet of it, it looked harmless enough. The cold steel it was made of gleamed in the sunlight. Tails attention was drawn to the red button labeled 'Push to Open'. Common sense was red buttons were bad news, but his curiousity got the best of him. Not even within 3 seconds after pushing it, a screen appeared on the gate, and would else would it be on the screen but Dr. Eggman himself.

"Well congrates Tails! You managed tp locate on of the many gates scattered about to different zones."

"Will this get me any closer to my friends?"

"Maybe. Maybe not, but I can promise this. The gate will take you to a different zone every time. So get a move on, the clocks ticking!" Static appeared on the screen, leaving Tails alone. In the opening of the gateway a redish clear veil appeared. Tails gathered enough snow to make a snowball, then threw it into the veil, watching it disappear into the next zone.

"Ok, what would Sonic do? He would simply go head first. So..." Without anymore thinking, the kitsune charged at the gate, crashing through the veil, eyes shut tightly. He tripped over something, and landed face first into something surprisingly soft. Slowly opening his eyes, he was amazed by just where he was now. You could say he literally had his head in the clouds.

Amy wasnt having fun anymore. In the forest zone it had begun to rain. She was beginning to get hungry, and was absolutely miserble. She had no one to talk to; she had no idea where she was, and she had no idea how to defend herself, was something to come along. It was only a matter of time before something did. It also didnt help to have all these creepy crawlies moving around. One thing that kept coming back to her, was how was Sonic holding up? The poor hedgehog had to misplace his marbles by now. She had no ideas to the location of her other friends, and had no clue if they were safe or not. For all she knew, her friends could be in horrible danger. She would have continued her train of thoughts, had it not been for the sound of clanking metal. Glancing behind the tree she leaned against, she saw an oncoming wave of Eggdrones heading for her location.

"Where's Sonic when I need him?" She asked herself quietly, before taking off into the rainy forest.

Sonic was currently floating in open water on his flimsy homemade raft, staring up into the blue sky. His sanity was slowly drifting away, which would explain why he had a beard of seaweed. The clouds above him kept remaining him of chili dogs, except one looked like a chicken doing the disco. For reasons possibly only know to him, he began singing softly.

"Show me the way to go home...I'm tired and I wanna go to bed... I had a little drink about an hour ago... and its gone right to my head." He stopped singing when he felt his raft bump into something hard.

"Land Ho!" The blue blur shouted, then sat up to see a gate like Tails found eariler, and next to it stood a stand with one of the seven chaos emeralds resting on it. Had Sonice been in prefect shape, he would have taken it as his shout out of here, but since he wasnt, he pointed to the emerald, and shouted "Your not real!" before collasping on his raft.

Knuckles was lucky to find possibly the only puddle of water in his firey prison. Now he was able to do something to help with his slight burns, and get some fluids in him. All he had to do was either find shelter, or find a way out of here. He was gonna get out of here, even if it killed him. The heat was beginning to get to him, making his gloved hands hot and sweaty. He refused to remove them however. The water was warm, but refreshing none the less. One question kept lurking in his mind. Was there an exit to this place? If so, just where was it? He hoped in his time stuck here, the Dr. didnt get his hands on the Master Emerald, for him he did Knuckles would tear off his mushtache, and shove it up his nose. He began walking in a direction that felt right to him. The timer above his head now said 71: 01: 15. It's been almost two hours, and yet it's felt like an eternity. Was he concerned? Not yet, but after walking and avoiding the flames around him, he was force to come to a stop. Within his sight, sat a gateway out. That was the good news. The bad news was it was sitting about thirty feet up on a cliff.

Meanwhile in his secret location, Eggman was watching his prisoners like a hawk. Yes, watching them suffer was enjoying, but watching Sonic's sanity crumble before his eyes was simply delightful. He made a mental note saying if Sonic somehow escaped, surround him with water again. If only the others would react like the blue hedgehog of fame. It would have been perfect to him. For once, just this once, his evil plan was coming together. To top it all off, Sonic was powerless to stop him. Just for kicks, he left Sonic with a very difficult decision to make. Well, if he could muster enough sanity to make it off his raft.

Sonic slowly sat up, glancing at the gate in front of him.

"Evil..." He hissed, showing how much sanity he had left.

"My my, how far you have fallen Sonic." Eggman gloated. "You dont realize your just one step closer to freedom!" To his surprise, and possible annoyence, Sonic plugged his blue ears.

"Lalalalala I cant hear you!" He said, hopeing to block out Eggman.

"Well, in that case maybe you'll hear this!" The mad doctor pushed a button, sending the sound from one zone to Sonic.

"SONIC!" A voice screamed in panic, followed by the sound of Eggdrones. This was all it took to bring the blue blur back to his senses.

"Amy? Where is she?!" He yelled up to Eggman.

"Struck a nerve have I? Head to that gate, and make your decision." Eggman explained. Sonic yanked off his beard of seaweed, and moved as fasted as his modified speed would let him. First thing he did was snatch the Chaos Emerald. The gate stood like it has, except the reddish veil had two live images in it.

"So here is your choice Sonic. You can go to the forest zone, and save the pink brat. Or you can go to the sky zone, and be reunited with your best friend. Now, whoever you dont pick, well their life is about to get a little more difficult." This was something Sonic though he would never have to do: choose among his own friends. If he chose Amy, then Tails would be put in a bad spot. If he chose Tails, would he be able to forgive himself if something happened to Amy?

"Eggman, you have finally gone too far!" Sonic shouted, now filled with determinationt to stop the doctor.

"Choose wisely." Eggman said seriously, before leaving the hedgehog. Sonic was thinking hard, something he never really did, and for a reason. This choice was tearing him apart. He began clutching his head, thinking hard til he realized his options.

"I'm sorry Tails." He said with his head hung low in shame. The veil had now showed Amy trying her hardest to get away from the Eggdrones.

"Hang on Amy!" Sonic yelled, charging through the veil.

_**There is more to this chapter, but I think I found a good spot to stop. So what do you think? Review please!**_


	7. AN

_**Im sorry, but this isnt the next chapter in Alone. I do however have a few things to say. First off let me thank you all for making Alone my most successful story in my Fan Fiction career. You dont know how much I appreciate it. So here's what Im gonna do. As a Christmas present from me to all of you, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, but with a few extra gifts thrown in. Those being, one I will give you guys some very top info for Alone, which is most likely what zones are in the story, am I gonna use any romance, when with our 6 heroes reunite. But in return, for this AN, I want you guys to drop me any questions to me, and I will answer them. And they can be about anything: Why do I like Sonic, where did I come up with Alone? So the next chapter is all for you guys. So tune in!**_


	8. Nightmare

_**What is up my friends of all things Sonic related? Guess what? I managed to sit down and watchh all the epsiodes of Sonic X, and here's my personal opinion of it... Its the best Sonic show yet! It was hilarious at times, and sometimes serious. I may draw hate from this, but I didnt find Chris annoying. The only thing that I hated the show for, is Tails finally, and I mean FINALLY, gets a love interest, and what does 4kids do? Kill her off. Tails hardly ever gets the spotlight, show they could least give him a love interest, WITHOUT KILLING HER OFF! But now Im ranting, on with the chapter.**_

_**PS: SEGA owns all Sonic related. I do not own anything Sonic related. If I did, Cosmo would still be alive.**_

In the hot sand dunes of the Desert Zone, a certain albino bat wasnt happy with her current situation. The heat was beginning to get to her, causing her to sweat, and ruin her perfect makeup.

"I helped that pathetic excuse of a doctor in the past, and this is the thanks I get?" Rouge asked herself. At the rate her flying was turning out, she wasnt getting anywhere in a hurry. What she wouldnt give for a glass of sparkling water right about now. Now judging by the position of the sun above her, she was walking towards the west. Maybe she would stumble upon an oasis of some sorts. There was also the possibly she could find one of her friends, or one of the chaos emeralds, but she had no way of knowing just where they were. How was she to find her way out? Something funny happened: if she was alone out here in the desert, then who did she spy out in the distance?

"Fell asleep on the job huh?" She mused to hersself as she approached whoever it was. The figure was lying face down in the sand, curled up into a ball.

"Wakey wakey." Rouge said, tapping the figure with her foot, then she recongized him. The sand had covered his fur, and the harst light made it hard to notice him at first, but there was no mistaking him.

"Shadow? Is that you?" The ultimate lifeform layed huddled up in a ball, shaking, even though it was possibly over a hundred degrees in the desert. He looked like he was going through a nightmare. The clock said about three hours have ticked away since it started, but no one, minus Shadow and Eggman, knew what happened to the ultimate lifeform every two hours.

"Shadow? Shadow can you hear me?" Rouge asked concerned to her possibly best friend. She managed to roll Shadow to stareing up at the sky position. All you could see in his blood red eyes was pain and suffering.

"Shadow, you need to talk to me. How did you get here?" Rouge asked concerned

***Two Hours Eariler***

The ebony hedgehog journeyed in the direction that felt right to him. As much as he detest the other, minus rouge, he would unfortunatly have to join forces to get out of this mess. Eggman was sure to slip up somewhere; he always did.

_'The doctor pulled out all the stops this time. Still, like every one of his silly little plans before this, he's bound to make a fatal mistake. He already has: one, he trapped me. Two, he took away my chaos powers and three, he's getting sick enjoyment by making me relive...the ARK.'_ Shadow though deeply to himself. He could've done what Sonic did, and let himself sink into the confines of his mind, but he had a habit of doing the opposite of whatever faker did. He was simply gonna move on. He could either mope over the fact that he doesnt have chaos control at the moment, or he could channel this emotion and use it against Eggman. Speaking of the doctor, it's been far too quiet. Normally he would be gloating on how well he plan was turning, how his enemies were suffering, and getting a kick out of it. It was too silent, and Shadow didnt like it.

About after fourty five mintues of walking, the ultimate lifeform came to a familiar site. Possibly about thirty to around fifty Eggdrones came into view. On a normal day, he would possibly pass this up, but at the moment, he was a bit angry.

_'This should send a message to the doctor.'_ Shadow though. before allowing himself to be seen. It didnt take long for the Eggdrones to react.

"Target has been spotted. Initating elimination process." One drone rambled.

"I think not." Within a blink of an eye, Shadow curled up, and spun dash through ten drones at once. The sounds of electrical failures, and parts falling to the ground filled the air.

"Must eliminate target. Must eliminate Shadow!" The drones began saying, expecting Shadow to allow himself to be defeated.

"The doctor has certainly lowered his standards." The ulitmate lifeform stated. Since he didnt have his chaos powers, it would take a bit longer to get with these pest. Spin dashing into the air, Shadow came down vis Homing Attack on drones one right after the other, destroying twelve in the process. Moments after landing on his feet, he proceeded to jump right through drones, like they were made of cardboard. Soaking in the drone carnage around him, onlu one drone remained standing. If it was able to show emotions, it would probably be cowering in fear.

"Now, I'm not going to destroy you. Your gonna deliver a little message to the doctor for me." Shadow stated matter-of-factly. He then proceeded to yank the right arm out of the drone.

"Now go!" Shadow roared, and the damaged drone ran off in one direction. The ebony hedgehog dusted himself off, and continued down his path, as if he didnt just defeat an army of drones.

_'It seems Eggman is trying to stall me. But why? Too many questions with so little answers.' _Shadow though to himself. This is when he finally realized he had no clue where he was.

"Hmmm...I'm not lost...I'm not lost." The ultimate lifeform glanced in any direction, but saw nothing beyond the horizon. "Ok I'm lost." He quietly sat on the ground, and thought of his current situation.

_'Ok, I have no idea on what direction is the right way out of here. I have no idea where the others are...'_ He glanced up at the timer above him. _'I do know I have about 45 minutes until it happens.' _Shadow took note of the sun above him. Thankfully working for G.U.N. paid off at the moment.

_'If the sun is in that spot, it's slowly setting. That ways west. I wanna go east, so I go that way.' _Shadow started running off into the east. Unlike Sonic, he could still move fast. After running for maybe twenty minutes, he came to gateway like some of the others have discovered. Sadly, no chaos emerald here.

"This is too easy." Shadow said, walking through the gate. After a momentary blindness covering him, he noticed it had gotten hotter. The smell of sand hit his nose, making his location simple to figure out. A desert didnt fare well to him. It's not that he couldnt handle them, he just didnt like them. The ebony hedgehog figured he best continue his plan of heading east. He forgot to look up at the clock above him, and it would come back to haunt him. Right as he was running along, it felt like he got hit by a bullet. The tunnel vision returned.

"No...No! Im not...going to...let...it..." Shadow collasped as the worst memory played in his mind.

_"Shadow…I beg of you…please…do it for me…for a better future!"_

_"Maria!"_

He failed her. He couldnt protect her...he couldnt save her. These thoughts kept flashing through Shadows mind, and despite the hot sun and sand around him, he felt cold. For one of the very rare occasions, he felt helpless; he felt alone. He didnt know how long he stayed in the sand, til someone kicked him.

"Shadow! Snap out of it!" Rouge yelled, causing Shadow to sit up.

* * *

**_Finally I got this chapter out. The next one wont take as long, and it will feature Tails and Knuckles. So please R&R_**

**_Have Have a Nice Day!_**


End file.
